I said 'No'
by fvcutie0028
Summary: Phineas is acting weird today and Isabella is determined to find out why. Phinbella all the way! One-shot. Hope you like it! :)


**A.N.**

**Hey Phinbella Fans! This is my first story, hope you like it. Please forgive me for any spelling mistakes (English is not my first language). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story.**

* * *

**I said 'No'**

"Phineas, stop!" the 15 year-old girl yelled at her best friend.

It was a cold fall afternoon. Today Isabella had noticed something weird: Phineas wasn't his happy, positive, upbeat self.. He was not talking as much, had a sad expression on his face and he walked away from Isabella every time she tried to talk to him. She could not understand why. Now, they were walking home from school. The bus was there at its normal hour, like it was everyday. Today for some reason, however, Phineas did not take it. Ferb was not there with him, he had noticed Vanessa's post in her Facebook profile writing she was not feeling well; so he went directly to her house to visit her. Isabella also decided to walk home, determined to find out what was wrong with Phineas.

"Phineas! Please, slow down!" She had to let him know he was walking too fast for her pace, he heard her but he did not slow down.

"Phineas!" She ran, caught up with him and grabbed him by the wrist. Phineas, startled by this, came to a halt.

"What?" He said between his teeth.

"What's wrong? You've been acting weird all day!"  
She asked moving a stray lock of hair from her face to behind her ear.

"No..." He said looking directly at her, "...not all day, only since lunch."

Isabella was kind of surprised at this, he was right. She mentally reviewed her day. Normal day at class, at lunch she sat with Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford. Also, Gretchen pulled her away for a few minutes to talk about, well, girl stuff. Oh, and while with Gretchen, Brian came and asked her out for Saturday night. Wait! Could_ that_be what was bothering him? It couldn't be! This was Phineas! The most oblivious boy on the planet! And yet, there he was, completely out of character.

"Why? What happened at lunch?"

"You know extremely well what happened at lunch!" She gave a step back, he had never been this rude to her, or anyone. Still she remained in her place, determined to find out.

"Remind me, please." Phineas looked at her big pleading eyes. He looked away.

"You wouldn't understand." He said. She could have sworn she heard his voice break in the process.

"Try me." There was a silence.

"Hey Isabella, do you want to hang out Saturday night? Oh, that's right! You can't! You have a date! He screamed sarcastically at her, tears in his eyes.

She just stared at him, frozen in place. He had never screamed to her before. She closed her eyes tightly and started to cry. She wished for all of it to just be a nightmare. When she opened her eyes she saw Phineas, staring at her with a horrified look in his face. She looked like she just wanted to run away.

"Oh my gosh, Izzy. I- I'm- I'm so sorry." He ran to her and gave her a tight hug. She just stood there, frozen until she gave in and hugged him back. They hugged for what seemed like hours. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Phineas?" She asked, still hugging him.

"Yeah Izzy?"

"I said no." Still hugging him.

"What?" He pulled back and looked at her.

"I said no" Phineas was completely speechless.

"I don't want to date Brian..." His face lightened up a little.  
"... I have, kinda, been waiting for someone I have fallen in love with." His face saddened up again and he stared at the ground.

"Oh." Phineas said glumly.

"I'll give you a little hint..." He looked at her.

"He's standing right in front of me." His eyes widened.

"Is- Isabella! Are you serious?!"  
His face shocked as ever. She had a huge grin on her face and nodded excitedly. After stuttering a few times he did too.

"So do you like me too?" She asked.

"No." She was internally crushed but before her body could catch up with her mind...

"Isabella I need to do something!"

"Ok, well what is i- " She was interrupted by Phineas' lips crashing onto hers. When he pulled back he looked at her.

"I love you." He said sweetly. She looked at him, both smiling.

"I gitchie gitchie goo you too!"

* * *

**A.N. **

**So? What'cha think!? I know, I know, Phineas was kinda mean at first but well, they ****_are_**** teenagers.**

**Rate and Review! **

**~fvcutie0028**


End file.
